


A Too Late Proposal and Needless Kidnapping Will Have To Suffice

by atearsarahjane



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atearsarahjane/pseuds/atearsarahjane
Summary: Originally posted 17/02/15 on ff.net





	A Too Late Proposal and Needless Kidnapping Will Have To Suffice

'You look magnificent by the way my love.' He grinned down at her as he took her hand in is. 'Well it was the easiest way to get the patients to listen to me.' She blushed.

'Give us a twirl then Nurse.' She complied, spinning beneath his arm with a light laugh that filled his heart with intense joy. 'Nurse Turner. It has a nice ring to it.'

'You would say that. I'd be Nurse Mannion without you. Or Sister Bernadette as I may still have been ignoring God's new call for me.'

'Believe me love if I hadn't already married you I'd have proposed to you right there on the spot when I saw you in the surgery. Forget Mrs Khatun. You'd have been Nurse Turner within the hour if I had to drag you kicking and screaming.'

'I was gunning for the 'pin me against the wall and scare the patients' reaction but a too late proposal and needless kidnapping will have to suffice.' She giggled.

'Oh I wanted to do that too but Nurse Mount might have disapproved of the lack of hygiene resulting from a dirty old man who hasn't washed in 4 days pawing the nice young nurse. And the patients might have fainted because I would have done a lot more than kiss you.'

'There's no patients now.' Shelagh grinned pulling him into a side alley and pushing against the wall. 'And I've missed you.'

'Shelagh I'm so so-'

'Stop talking.' She popped up onto her tiptoes and kissed him hard wrapping her arms around his neck as she crushed herself against him. He responded eagerly, his devotion to this marvellous woman who had saved him once more whilst looking devastatingly attractive to boot pouring out with every movement of his lips. Usually they were reserved with affection in public, it was rare for them to be seen even holding hands as Timothy pushed Angela in from of them on their common ambles through the streets, but nothing would stop either of them showing each other how much they loved. Neither questioned the development of the kiss as their tongues met, neither caring that anyone could walk past and see them. And someone did.

'Oh goodness!' Barbara blustered as she passed the entryway to see two people kissing passionately before her. She gaped as they turned their heads to view her but remaining in each others arms with a mischievous smile. 'Gosh i'm terrible sorry Doctor Turner, Mrs...Nurse?...Turner?' She looked confused for a second before shaking herself. 'I forgot my..never mind..i'll just...'

'Nurse Gilbert did you find your-oh. Sorry Doctor, Shelagh. We'll leave you be.' Sister Mary Cynthia smiled at the pair. Whilst it still struck her as slightly odd that Sister Bernadette had married Doctor Turner-very happily it would appear-she now had a much greater appreciation for the fact that nuns were still women. Shelagh's decision made far more sense now. No longer was she embarrassed to think about the pair, now she was just beyond happy that her friend had found joy.

'It's fine. No harm done. But you've both had a long day-let me drive you back to Nonnatus?' Doctor Turner offered. 

'Oh we couldn't.'

'Please, I insist. You've done more for me today than you can imagine. Let me help you.'

'Thank you Doctor.' Shelagh released him from her grasp and they strode over to the car.

'A Doctor, a nurse, a nurse turned nun and a nun turned sometimes nurse get into a car. We're like the set up of a bad joke.' Patrick chuckled as they slid in.

'I have to listen to enough of you recounting other peoples bad jokes. Please do not start making them up yourself.' Shelagh rolled her eyes exasperatedly as Cynthia laughed.

'Perhaps stick to what you're definitely good at. Medicine may not be as fun but it's far more rewarding.' 'Do they teach you how to condense sentiments into pocket sized nuggets as a part of nun training?'

'Yes it's day 6 of the intensive military style training.' Shelagh rolled her eyes.

'Really? It was day 8 for me? Though I suppose it has been about 12 years since you trained.' Cynthia laughed. It was nice being able to relax around her friends. Patsy shed barely seen, Trixie was still coming to terms with the change and the nuns she felt expected much from her and she hadn't quite earned the right to be light hearted. Shelagh however knew what she was going through, could understand without the pressure of being her sister or one of her best friends.

'I still can't believe you used to be a nun Mrs Turner. You're such a natural wife and mother. And nurse apparently-Patsy was saying she couldn't believe you weren't back doing it permanently.

'Thank you.'

'How's Sister Evangelina Sister?' Patrick asked sensing Shelagh's slight discomfort at the direction the conversation was taking.

'Very well thank you. You didn't hear it from me but I think she's quite enjoyed having a break. Though Angela may gain several new blankets- speaking of who how is she? She must be so big now!'

'She's perfect. I'm supposed to be taking her to see Sister Julienne tomorrow anyway and I'm sure she'll give her up for long enough to let you have a cuddle.'

'She's still completely besotted with her then?'

'Oh yes.' Patrick chuckled. 'She's stopped trying to hide her favoritism now too.'

'Bless.'

'Here you are then. Home sweet home.'

'Thank you Doctor Turner. I'm glad you seem to be feeling slightly better.' Sister Mary Cynthia smiled as they parked.

'Thank you Sister. See you soon.'

'Bye Shelagh.'

'Bye Mrs Turner, Doctor Turner.' Barbara and Sister Mary Cynthia hurried inside for a well deserved cup of Horlicks.

'I can't believe one of the nuns caught me kissing Sister Bernadette.' Patrick chuckled as they pulled off again. Shelagh grinned.

'I can. It was only a matter of time. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. And given the way you seem to stare at my uniform I suspect you are also suffering a smilier dilemma.'

'You know what the solution is then don't you?'

'Enlighten me Doctor. What's your prescription?' She asked with a faux-coy smile that would have succeeded had her eyes not oozed a smug confidence.

'We need to get you out of those clothes. As soon. As. Possible.'

'Yes Doctor.'


End file.
